


Arguments and Hostages and Dirty Jokes, oh my!

by Shwindu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (very silly one), Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth Wheel Tanaka, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, laughing, minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu
Summary: A post-training argument is walked in on by Narita Kazuhito. What is it about? Why is Tanaka suffering? How is it resolved?Find out in this <1500 fanfiction today!
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito
Kudos: 11





	Arguments and Hostages and Dirty Jokes, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling very silly right now as I write the title, summary and this note and that is the explanation I'm giving for the existence of the first two. I am not sorry.
> 
> So this is something I've had on the backburner for a while, but since I've kinda been in a creative rut for the last few months it's only now that I've been able to start crawling out of it and finish this damned fluffy fic. I don't even think this has a plot. It's literally just fluff. But I still hope this is enjoyable since it includes my favorite OT3 and my three sons. I love them and I love this ship and it's a crime that there aren't more fics featuring these boys. If the only way there will be more content for them is if I write it then goddamned am I gonna try to write it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

"Chikara cmon!"

"I'm not going along with this."

"Please?"

"No."

"...Pleeeeease?"

"Nope."

Narita Kazuhito has no idea what he just walked in on. The scene consists of Kinoshita Hisashi (his boyfriend) arguing with Ennoshita Chikara (his other boyfriend) about...something. What's going on? He steps into the room and closes the door to the club room behind him. 

"Hey Narita..."

_Oh Tanaka's here too?_

Narita glances over at said club member and almost does a doubletake at what he sees. He looks _exhausted_. His head's being held up by his hand which is supported on his knee, so Narita can't see a lot of his face but even his posture looks fatigued. All three of the boys are sitting on the floor in a wonky triangle so Narita joins them, making the formation a quadrilateral. 

"What's going on?" he directs his question at Tanaka, figuring the other two were too busy arguing to pay him any mind (especially considering they didn't even greet him). He is proven wrong however when Kinoshita turns to him instead.

"Chika's being a huge wet blanket!" Tanaka lets out a tired snort.

"No I'm not. You're just being ridicul-"

"Spoilsport!"

"..."

"Party pooper!!"

Narita, once again, turns to Tanaka, exasperated.

"Kinoshita wants to check out the ice rink that's opening today."

Narita hums thoughtfully, reaching over to the shelves to grab his bag and pull it towards him to start changing.

"That sounds fun. Why not?" He asks, looking up at Ennoshita for answers. 

"Well for starters it's opening day so it's bound to be crowded, none of us as far as I'm aware have ice skates, we all have homework we have to do and he doesn't even know how to skate!" Chikara lists off reasons, counting down on his fingers before pointing accusingly at Kinoshita for the last one.

"But this would be a good opportunity to learn! Not to mention the tickets are at a discount!!" Hisashi counters. The two begin to bicker back and forth again, only to stray off topic faster than he's ever seen Hinata run. Not only that, but it definitely seems like they've been at this for a while now.

"How long have they-"

"An hour." Is Tanaka's reply. Jesus.

"Why haven't you left?"

"I was held hostage as a "third opinion". It was funny at first. But they're both so stubborn that they never got to a compromise. It's so childish."

 _Says you_. Narita can't help the thought that runs through his head. He doesn't say it however and instead turns to look at Ennoshita and Kinoshita, willing a stern aura to emit off of him. He sees as the two slowly (incredibly slowly) turn to look at him with an air of guilt to them. He has to force the corners of his lips to remain level at the unexpected comedy of the situation. They looked like dogs do when they now they've done something wrong and is caught by their owner.

Only when he feels they've learned their lesson does he loosen up and let himself smile. It really was childish, especially for Ennoshita to be engaging in this argument in this way. He chuckles to himself before taking a side.

"There's a limit to how many people can skate at once at the rink right? So it wouldn't be _that_ crowded."

The room seems to get a bit brighter with how Kinoshita lights up at being sided with. He's practically sparkling. Narita almost melts at the spot at the cuteness of his partner.

"Yeah yeah! Plus they have ice skates that you can loan if you don't own any! That and the tickets are pretty cheap too since it's the first day!" Hisashi piles up his reasonings while nodding fervently, his enthusiasm reignited.

"We can meet up together afterwards to get some homework done. Plus, I kinda know how to skate so..."

"There's no issues!"

With both boys looking expectantly at Ennoshita, there wouldn't be a way for him to argue back. They have him cornered. They know that he knows that they know it. And thus Ennoshita has no other choice than to give up.

"You traitor," he mutters, glancing at Narita before sighing and leaning back on his hands staring up at the ceiling. "...Fine."

Jumping up to his feet, Kinoshita fistbumps the air energetically, letting out a quiet "Yeeessssss.." (probably a conditioned response from Daichi shouting at them to be quiet so many times). Narita and Tanaka let out a snort at the display, and although Ennoshita is trying to keep up the mopey act, Narita can see him crack a tiny smile as well.

In his excitement, Kinoshita crouches down next to Ennoshita and kisses his cheek. First once, and then twice and thrice. It's probably one of the most innocent things Kinoshita has ever done, and yet this is the fastest Narita has ever seen Ennoshita turn beet red. Grinning, he crawls over as well (not wanting to be left out), and plops himself a little bit behind and to the side of Ennoshita to be able to nuzzle his neck. He snickers as Ennoshita crumples under the sudden attention.

"Oh my god, get a room you three," Tanaka, who was still in the room, groaned next to the door ready to leave.

"Or, how about you join us baldie."

It's a silly, childish comment from Kinoshita, intended as a joke, and yet it incites the biggest reaction out of everyone that they'd ever seen. They all do a double take. Then it's silent. One beat. Two. And _then_ it hits them. Narita covers his face and curls in on himself, the side of his head sort of leaning against Ennoshita's arm as he shakes with suppressed laughter. Ennoshita turns away from everyone, hand covering his mouth to hide the smile fighting to spread on his face. 

But what comes after is the real kicker.

"W-what?"

Tanaka's voice is uncharacteristically soft and confused as he stutters out that one word. That's what breaks them. Narita slides onto his side, his hands barely muffling his howling laughter. Ennoshita, though he is more put together (barely), is also completely broken as he shakes like a leaf, giggling (He was giggling!!!) into his hand with his eyes squeezed shut. The two bystanders can only watch their clubmates completely lose it with an amused expression on their faces, while also snickering a bit themselves.

"Wow that really got you two huh?" Tanaka asks (receiving no coherent reply from the askees) still chuckling a bit to himself as he adjusts his bag on his shoulder. "Well, anyway, see ya dorks."

And with that Tanaka opens the club room door and leaves. Now there's three.

"Are you two okay?" 

The silence is broken by Kinoshita, after a few minutes of waiting for his boyfriends to calm down. He didn't think it was _that_ funny but then again you aren't always the best judge of your own character. Or...joke, in this case I guess.

Ennoshita was the first to respond, grunting and letting out a shuddery breath. He uncovers his face and turns to Kinoshita, eyebrow furrowed but bearing an unabashed grin on his face (Kinoshita's ears turn a few shades pinker at the sight).

"You _jerk_."

Snickering, Kinoshita looks over to Narita, who is still giggling hysterically on the floor. Did he...break him?

...

Wait was that a sniffle?

"Hey Kazu are you okay?" Kinoshita's lighthearted mood is dampened by a feeling of worry at the thought of his boyfriend crying. Did he do something wrong? Was it the joke? Was it insensitive? Was it-

"I'm f-fine, I-I'm sorry I... I was laughing too hard." Narita explains, letting out a last puff of chuckles, wiping tear tracks from his face.

It's silent for a few moments and that's enough for Narita to begin to feel self-conscious. That was maybe a bit too much. Maybe he should've tried to control himself a bit more it really wasn't that funny he didn't need to laugh that mu-

Ennoshita and Kinoshita both pounce on him, engulfing him in a hug from both sides. The force of their attack propels them all to the ground and Narita lets out a scared yelp as they hit the cold hard ground.

"G-Guys?!"

"You are too precious for this world I can't believe this."

"We have to protect him."

"Absolutely."

" _G-G-Guys!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about that title and now I really wanna see the boys in this fic dressed as the main four in Wizard of Oz. Narita is Dorothy, Tanaka is the scarecrow, Ennoshita is the tinman and Kinoshita is the lion. It's perfect.
> 
> Oh and also I hope you enjoyed my fic I guess! :)
> 
> PS. I swear i didn't even intend for Kinoshita's comment to be read as a dirty joke i promise i really didn't think of that until i was editing the fic XD this extremely innocent scene got a different light to it when I noticed it XDD (like the intro to a threesome m-rated fic or whatever i don't even read smut i don't know how it works)


End file.
